I'm Not the Bee's Knees, I'm a Normal Girl with Normal Knees
by FanOfGames16
Summary: It's hard to live an average life when you're a Huntress, especially when you're a god. Ruby Rose sure was going to try though.


While I was still an egg, Oum told me he was going on vacation and that I was Remnant's new God.

After I raised my non-existent eyebrow, he spent the next nine months explaining every single power that I would gain. It was quite a long list, and I couldn't exactly ignore or refuse him since, well, you know. "Thank me I'm out," were my first words. I gave Mom a heart attack that day.

And Dad.

The doctors too. Luckily, reviving people was but one of my new powers. Memory manipulation too.

I spilled the beans to my family eventually. It was a little annoying to bring them all back to life again though. Why couldn't they have been more like Yang and just took it in stride and said how cool I was? Speaking of Yang-

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Thanks to fifteen years of experience, I expertly dodged her hug.

I reminded her, "I'm only doing this for you and Mom."

"Who cares for the reason? We're gonna be such a kickass team! Nobody's gonna stop the Sunflowers!" I vetoed that team name. Can you not?

"You're own your own there. I'm not planning on standing out."

Yang teased, "I think a girl who got into Beacon Academy two years early already makes you stand out."

"And I don't plan to go any further than that."

Yang smiled in disappointment and understanding. "You're special Sis. I just want people to realize that."

I sighed but grinned back. "You knowing is enough. I'm fine with being average." I could easily become the greatest and most powerful Huntress in all of Remnant, but, aside from me not wanting to take the title from Mom, I had no interest in that. I'm only taking this career path because everyone else in my family did and I promised Mom that I would be one too.

I just didn't think that I would have gotten into Beacon this soon. I planned on going there at the same age as Yang, but that plan got pushed forward because of what happened a couple days back. All I wanted to do was take a stroll when I came across a robbery. Next thing I knew, I was being held gunpoint by some goon. I should've looked into the future that day. If I knew that taking down those henchmen, that guy with the dumb hat, that ice cream lady, and that woman with the Maiden powers would have gotten the Headmaster of Beacon's attention, I would have just stayed home.

Well, there was no use complaining now. We're both on the Bullhead to Beacon. I stared out the window and saw the castle-like school in the distance. I could've easily flown there myself. Even teleport. Too bad neither of those were my "Semblance."

Some guy in the background had motion sickness. I really didn't want things to smell, so I blinked away his sickness as I thought about how I could build a better looking school.

"I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

"Really now? Want to know what my tongue does?"

At least Yang was having fun.

* * *

I immediately headed for the auditorium, avoiding some snobby white-haired girl and a disguised faunus along the way. No other would be students stood out. Yang did catch up though, bringing along a tall, blonde, and scraggly guy who made her laugh earlier. Turned out it was that Jaune guy. He tried his pick up line on me and I patted his shoulder as his "you tried" award.

After Headmaster Ozpin finished his "rousing speech," I decided to peer into his thoughts to see what tomorrow's initiation day was like. Hurled into the Emerald Forest, find Relics (a.k.a chess pieces), come back with said pieces. First person to make contact with becomes your partner. Teams of four with one being the leader. Leaders are chosen for various reasons, such as potential, a mind for tactics, and the ability to bring people together and have them trust in your judgement to name a few.

I already had a plan to find a leader for my future team. All I needed to do now was wait. Now, onto finding a partner. I scanned the room to find anyone compatible with me. My sister got five stars, but I really didn't like the Sunflowers name. I kept looking, seeing mostly three stars, with a few two's and four's every now and again. I actually found a zero star in a Cardin fellow. My eyes landed on the white-haired girl I saw earlier. She got five stars. I looked into her.

 _Weiss Schnee_

 _Heiress_ _to the Schnee Dust Company-_

Nope. That's no average partner. I continued looking. That disguised Faunus also had five stars.

 _Blake Belladonna_

 _A former White Fang mem-_

Nope. Couldn't there be a normal person around here?

 _Jaune Arc_

 _Desperate to become a hero like everyone else in his family, he snuck into Beacon with forged transcripts. His weapons are a family heirloom, but he has zero training so he is at a civilian level. Headmaster Ozpin saw potential in him though and allowed him into Beacon even after seeing through his forgery._

 _He has seven sisters and-_

I guess that's something I could work with, but there's work nonetheless. It's expected that I would help him grow like any other partner should do, but that sounded like an hassle. Who else were there with five stars?

 _Lie Ren_

 _After being orphaned at a young age, he trained alongside his childhood friend, Nora Valkyrie, to become a Huntsman. He specializes more in martial arts than weaponry and his Semblance is Calm Down. He hopes to spend the rest of his life with Nora._

 _He is very stoic, likely-_

 _Nora_ _Valkyrie_

 _After being orphaned at a young age, she trained alongside her childhood friend, Lie Ren, to become a Huntress. Her weapon is Magnhild, a dual hammer and grenade launcher and her semblance is Electricity. She hopes to spend the rest of her life with Ren._

 _Full of energy, she-_

Almost identical profiles. That's neat. I shouldn't partner up with either of them though. I found one more, a redhead, with five stars.

 _Pyrrha Nikos_

The Pumpkin Pete's Cereal mascot?

 _Four time Mistral champion, she has been dubbed as the "Invincible Girl" and is quite famous. She-_

Nope. Looked like there's only one candidate for me after all. Time to think of a training regimen for my new partner.

Grinding Grimm?

Wax cars and paint fences?

100 pushups, 100 situps, 100 squats, 10km running?

"Wakey wakey!"

"Hey! Stop that! You might hurt her!"

"Nah, it takes more than that to hurt my little sister."

"Still..."

I finally noticed that Yang was punching my head with Jaune pleading her to stop. "You need something Yang?"

"More like, you need something. Go change already." Oh, they were in pajamas.

"Thanks for the reminder." Better give him the news before I go though.

Jaune asked in concern, "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Not even a bit."

"Told ya."

Before he could retort, I pointed at his face. "You and me. We're gonna be partners tomorrow."

"Partners?" Jaune questioned.

"Beacon teams are made up of four people, with two pairs of partners," Yang explained.

I finished, "And I want you to be my partner."

"... Uh, sure? Okay?"

Yang immediately played offended. "Already ditching me? I thought we had something special!"

Jaune yelped and waved his arms randomly when he noticed people nearby giving him looks of shame. "N-No, it's not like that!"

Yang laughed before nudging me. "So, what's the reason?" I sent her the info on Jaune and my plans to her head. _Huh, I did think he was a little weak looking_ , she thought. "Any partners here for me?" I looked around and pointed to the nearest five star. "Ooh, that's a cute one! Thanks Sis! Let's go say hi Jauney."

"Jauney? Not you too!" Well, I'm finished for the night. Time to change and get to bed.

* * *

I woke up to that Nora girl singing to Ren about how it was morning. I figured there was no longer a point in sleeping so I prepared myself for the day. I brushed my teeth, put away my sleeping bag, and ate breakfast. Nora and Ren were there next to me through it all, doing the same things as I, and Nora was rambling the entire time. Finally, we were at the locker room. Nora and Ren passed by us, finished with their preparations. As the boy listened to the orange-haired girl talk to her crush about being "not together-together" and "sloth calls," he shared an eye glance with me.

We nodded to each other, and a camaraderie was formed.

"Those two are excited."

"I bet you're the only one who isn't," Yang said as she inspected her red sword and her Dust scabbard. "You thought of a weapon to use?" I answered by placing my hand inside the empty locker and pulling out the sword I just created. "Cool. What can that do?"

"It's nothing special. Just a sword that can change into an assault rifle. An average weapon."

Yang rubbed her chin. "Those are the most commonly used weapons now that I think about it."

"Exactly." I reached inside the empty locker once more and produced a standard sheath for me new weapon. "Normal weapons for a normal girl like me."

"You're really committed to your plan." Yang sighed. "No Team Sunflowers?"

I attached the sheathed sword to my waist like Yang. "Yep, and nope."

"It's the name again, isn't it? What's wrong with the name?"

"It's not cool enough."

"But it's so fitting! I'm hotter than the sun, and your last name is a flower. C'mon, it totally works!"

"We agreed on Team Strawberry."

She pouted, "That's just your favorite food. You're being-"

"Ridiculous!" We saw Jaune coming our way while holding a map.

"Something wrong Jauney?" Yang asked as we followed

"Stop that," he begged to Yang before answer. "It says here that I put my gear in locker 636, but there's no way! I would've remembered having to count that high!"

"That's because you're reading the numbers backwards."

"Wait, real-" Jaune facepalmed. "Really, Yang?"

She smirked at her achievement. "Just thank God," I shared Jaune's sentiment. "the three was there and the last 6 wasn't upside down."

"Starting to sound more and more like one of my sisters," he said as we reached 636.

"Sisters." I reached up to place a hand on his shoulder and we both ignored Yang's objection as we shared a bonding moment. When he opened his locker, I saw his sword and shield/sheath Just to be safe, I gave them, and the armor he was wearing for his chest and shoulders, invincibility for the rest of the day.

"I saw Pyrrha as we were walking by. Let's go say hi," Jaune suggested. "Oh, and we can introduce your sister too."

"Sounds like a plan," Yang readily agreed, and she dragged me by my cape as she followed her fellow blonde. We spotted Pyrrha talking with Weiss, and the red-haired girl stood almost robotically, wearing a fake smile. "Hey P!"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune waved.

I gave a half hearted wave. "Hey."

Pyrrha's stiff posture relaxed when she saw my sister and partner. "Yang, Jaune, hello again!" She then saw me, looking like I was being choked. "U-Uh, and you are...?"

"Ruby Rose. I like your cereal." They all looked at me, Pyrrha surprised, Weiss dumbfounded, and and Yang and Jaune confused.

"Cereal?" The blondes asked.

"Pumpkin Pete's." They stared at Pyrrha for a moment and then gasped. Oh, and Yang dropped me to the floor.

"That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool," Pyrrha said in slight embarrassment, but pride at the recognition. "Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

I retorted, "And that's why it's so good."

"All hail the Pumpkin Queen." Yang literally bowed down onto her knees.

Pyrrha laughed at her antics. "Stop, that's embarrassing for both of us." Yang too chuckled as she picked herself up.

Weiss spoke up, glaring at us. "Do you three have any idea who you're talking to?"

Jaune answered, "My friend Pyrrha?"

Yang answered, "My friend Pyrrha?"

I answered, "The Pumpkin Pete's mascot."

Weiss was ready to grind her teeth. "This is Pyrrha Nikos! She graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it."

"Oh nice. I was number two at Signal myself." Actually she was number one, but refused to acknowledge it since I was there too.

"I don't care."

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

"The what?"

"Sweet! A perfect training partner!"

"I don't care."

Yang went over to grab Pyrrha's hand and threw her own arm around her new friend's shoulder. "That's it, we're partners! Together with you and Ruby-"

"Uh, I'm still not-"

"we'll become the most kickass trio in Remnant! We're now Team Hot Babes!"

"Hot Babes?" Pyrrha repeated.

"Work in progress. I'll come up with something later," Yang assured.

"No!" Weiss denied and pried my sister off. Or, attempted to. "I was going to team up with Pyrrha."

"Nuh uh, whoever you are."

"I am Weiss Schnee, and you'll-"

"You ain't breaking up Team Pumpkin!"

"That's even worse."

"Work in progress Ruby! Work in progress!"

An announcement on the intercom went on. "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

"That's our cue. C'mon partner."

"Woah Ruby, stop pushing me! I can get there myself!"

"Come Pyrrha! Destiny awaits!"

"Destiny...?"

"I won't hand her over to you! Stop running away you blonde fiend!"

* * *

Unfortunately for Jaune, he did not have a landing strategy when Ozpin flung us into into forest. Fortunately for him though, I was there to help. I willed the air to send me over into his trajectory, caught him mid flight, and hopped off the trees to land safely on the ground. "Thanks Ruby," Jaune breathed out as he was laying down. "I owe you."

"I'm your partner, aren't I?" I scanned the area, and found no cameras. Good, we're in a blind spot.

"I didn't think you were serious about that." He got up and offered his hand. "I'll try to be a good partner to you too."

I shook his hand. "You already are."

"Woah!" He shouted as glowed brightly white. It soon faded, and he was left staring at his shining hands. "What was that just now?"

"I unlocked your Aura."

"Aura?"

"We've got Relics to find, so I'll explain on the way," I said as I subtly inputted the directions to the chess pieces in his mind. "Do you know where they are?"

"Uh, let's just keep moving forward for now."

"Good idea."

So I explained what Aura was to Jaune as we made our way to the chess pieces. He truly was an ignorant civilian, which was a bit surprising considering his family background. As I did, I checked up on the other five star people in the forest. Yang and Pyrrha were a ways away, chatting about who they want on their team. Well, they were talking two people in particular. Nora was giving Weiss a hard time, especially since she roped the heiress into riding a Grimm. Ren and Blake silently walked to the same destination as the rest of us.

Alright, so who to partner with? I bought myself some time to think it over by going on the "scenic route" (I gave Jaune the wrong directions every now and then). No way was I teaming up with Weiss. I could already imagine her forcing her team to become the best. As for Blake, I'm not sure. She's an ex-member of the White Fang, so that was fine. Problem is that that secret is going to be revealed sooner or later, and dealing with the inevitable drama sounds like a pain. Oh, if Ren partnered with Nora instead. As for the last option...

I still don't plan on standing out Yang.

"Look Ruby, I think that's it!" We finally reached the Relics, where they were placed on stone pedestals. "Chess pieces?" There were plenty to choose from, though some were already taken. "Which one should we take?"

"I'll let you decide."

"Well," he showed the gold piece he chose. "I like knights." Fine with me, I nodded to him. "Alright, so the way back. I think we came from-"

"This is the place alright." We turned our attention to Blake and Ren coming up to us. "Hey," the disguised Faunus greeted.

Ren and I made eye contact, walked up to each other, and clasped hands. "Lie Ren."

"Ruby Rose."

"...Uh, Jaune? Jaune Arc?"

"... Blake."

"So," Ren began as he acknowledged Jaune. "I assume you two took a chess piece."

Jaune showed off his gold knight. "Yep." Ren looked around and went over to pick up his own gold piece.

"Are you okay with this Blake?" Ren asked as he held the rook closer for her to look.

"Sure. Why that one though?"

"Nora likes castles." Hmm, last chance. Switch to a gold rook, or stay with the gold knight? Maybe even pick up one of the pieces left?

"Sis! Jauney!" Here she comes. "And you two."

"Hello!" Pyrrha politely said to us four.

"Did we miss a chess match?" Yang joked as she looked around. "Who's winni-"

"Yeehaw!"

"Stop this now crazy buffoon!" We looked just in time to see Nora grab Weiss, grenade jump off a Death Stalker, and land in front of us while bridally carrying her partner with one arm and her hammer over her shoulder in another.

Ren, Yang, Jaune and Blake held up a 10.

I gave a 3.

"Hey, what gives?! I totally nailed that!" I pointed to the Death Stalker, 37 Beowolves, 4 Ursas, and 1 Ursa Major behind her. Nora pouted. "Well that shouldn't affect my score."

"Put me down this instant!"

"Oh my gosh, a castle!" As Weiss complained about Nora doing what she was told, the oranger bomber was singing about her rook piece. She ran up to her childhood friend. "Ren, did you get one too?" He simply showed her his with a grin. "Yes, we match! We're the King and Queen of our castles!"

"Not liking this team formation," I heard Blake mutter while switching between eyeing Nora with regret and coldly staring at Weiss.

"If you're done," Weiss grabbed Nora and gestured to the Grimm with her Dust rapier. "We have a problem to take care of here!"

"Yang, Pyrrha, grab a piece," Jaune readied his sword and shield as he issued the commands I inserted into his head. "We're going to take on that Death Stalker."

"Then we'll handle the rest. Ren, Nora, Weiss, let's go." Oh, so the random person to get my other command was Blake. The four went to handle the small army and I forced the Death Stalker to focus on the rest of us. It stomped toward us, completely ignoring the others to their confusion.

"Slice n' dice time!" Yang eagerly declared with her sword drawn.

"This will be quite the challenge," Pyrrha said, sword and shield ready for battle.

Jaune gulped, but stood his ground. "Here goes nothing." He held his sword and shield as tight as he could.

I drew my own weapon. As the Death Stalker reached closer, I smiled at my success. I knew swords were common weapons.

Long story short, the Death Stalker got four swords to the face, and I was so tempted to turn back time when Yang showed her chess piece.

* * *

Ozpin declared, "Blake Belladonna. Lie Ren. Weiss Schnee. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team BRWN. Led by... Blake Belladonna!" I could tell Blake was surprised and unsure. Nora cheered for her new leader while hugging Ren. Weiss looked like there was a mistake made.

"Oh man, I can't wait to hear our team name!" Yang whispered to us.

"Weren't you coming up with one yourself?" Pyrrha asked.

"If this one sucks, we can always change it later." Stop looking at me Yang. I hope he gives us a bad name, just to spite you.

"Time to go," Jaune said to us. We all stepped forward.

"And finally: Jaune Arc. Yang Xiao Long. Pyrrha Nikos. Ruby Rose. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JYPR."

 _Change the name Ruby_ , Yang thought.

 _Jupiter is fine._

 _Ruby!_

"Led by... Jaune Arc!"

"Huh?" The boy pointed at himself. "L-Led by?"

"Congratulations, young man."

"Way to go Jauney."

"I look forward to working with you."

"Ouch!" Both of their congratulatory punches sent him to the ground.

"Wow, you are weak," Yang uttered.

"I'm sorry!"

I took pity and gave him a hand. "Up and at 'em partner."

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

No Headmaster. Not if I have anything to say about it.

* * *

There was a surprise for us when Jaune opened the door to our dorm room.

"You passed Initiation."

"AH!" Jaune screamed.

"EEK!" Pyrrha yelped.

"Sup." Yang waved.

I ignored them all and went to claim a bed.

"It's going to be tougher from here on out."

"Bring it on," Yang cracked her knuckles. "I'm ready for anything."

"I won't go easy on you all, especially you." I knew that she was talking about me even when she was looking at Yang. "I'll see you in Combat Class tomorrow." She left through the door.

"Love you too Mom."

"That was your mom?"

"I was wondering why she looked like you."

Night night.

"Not now Ruby, it's only afternoon! Time to eat!"

"Sh-Should we stop her?!"

"I learned that punching her is apparently normal."

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!"

Hmm, what haircut should I give Yang later?

* * *

 **I probably won't come back to this, but I'll leave it as In-Progress anyway.**

 **Also, this story was inspired by "The Disastrous Life of Saiki K."**


End file.
